Erik Bauer-Chamberlain III
Erik Bauer-Chamberlain III (b. March 29th, 2879 - d. August 18th, 2970) was the 41st Governor-General of Greater Hulstria. Bauer-Chamberlain was the Minister of Justice of Greater Hulstria prior to the Governor-Generalship and served as the 18th Vice-Chairman of the Fascist Authority Party. From 2952 to 2961 Erik Bauer-Chamberlain III served as the Minister of Infrastructure & Transport of Greater Hulstria. A graduate of Heinrich I University in Kien, Erik Bauer-Chamberlain III was first son and child of Arnold Bauer-Chamberlain, former Minister of Foreign Affairs, and Maria Fischer; he was also a member of the prominent political dyansty, the Bauer-Chamberlains. Erik Bauer-Chamberlain III was a graduate of Heinrich I University, located in Kien, the capital of Greater Hulstria, and also the city he was born in; Erik received his Doctorate of Law and Policy at the University when his finished his schooling and began his law career as a constitutional lawyer in the regional court system of Hulstria for the 5th Judicial Circuit Court. As a registered member of the Fascist Authority Party during this time, Erik Bauer-Chamberlain III also served as the chief legal adviser for the party "Legal & Judicial Council", and candidate for the national Ministry of Justice. In 2928 Erik fulfilled his ambition to become the Minister of Justice following vote in favor of new cabinet and was sworn in on April 2nd, 2928. As Minister of Justice, Bauer-Chamberlain was noted to have been the main engineer behind the party's legislation on the nation's judicial system. In 2942 Bauer-Chamberlain was elected as the 41st Governor-General of Greater Hulstria; he was selected after Joseph Roderick II announced his intentions that he would not seek a 5th term but remained as the leader of the FAP by the National Congress to become the party candidate. The vote was unanimous. Personal Life Erik Bauer-Chamberlain III was married to Stephanie Kobrindt, daughter of Jordon-Fritz Kobrindt, President of Kobrindt Corp, and has one child, Theodore Bauer-Chamberlain. Erik is of Lutheran faith and is a registered member of the State Church of Lutheranism, headed by the Emperor of Hulstria; Bauer-Chamberlain is considered to be a member of the religious right of the party though does express tolerance to other religions and is against making registration for the State Church mandatory. Bauer-Chamberlain was a descendant of several prominent Hulstrian politicians; Erik is cousins to current Finance Minister Alvin Bauer-Chamberlain and corporate CEO Robert Bruening II. Erik's father, Arnold Bauer-Chamberlain, served as the Hulstrian Minister of Foreign Affairs and Minister of Defense, and his paternal grandfather, Anthony Bauer-Chamberlain, served as the Staatsminister of His Imperial Majesty's Government. Erik's paternal great grandfather, Erik Bauer-Chamberlain II, whom he was named after, was the 28th Governor-General of Greater Hulstria; he additionally served at the Foreign and Defense ministries. Erik Bauer-Chamberlain III also has some noble blood in him though his paternal great great grandmother, Margaret Bauer, a Baroness, and former Minister of Justice of Greater Hulstria. This title was advanced to Margrave later in her life and was passed onto Erik Bauer-Chamberlain II when she passed away, who became the Margrave of Hallstatt though renounced his nobility in favor of giving it to his younger brother, Ambrose Bauer-Chamberlain II, who went onto serve as Minister of Defense. When Erik was elected as the 41st Governor-General of Greater Hulstria in 2942, he became the second Bauer-Chamberlain to hold such an office. Category:Bauer-Chamberlain Family Category:The Fascist Authority Party